Silverpine Forest
Undead Humans |level=10-20 |loc=Western Lordaeron}} Silverpine Forest is a vast, ancient wood that runs along Lordaeron's rugged western coast. The land ranges from fairly flat to hilly, and is nestled among even taller mountains. The forest is eerily silent save for the occasional unnatural howling echoing among the trees. Mossy overhangs shiver in the cold breeze, and the trees are all sickly or dying. Dilapidated farmsteads and abandoned mines dot the land, home now to the darker denizens of the woods. This woodland is haunted and wild. Forsaken control the forest and clash constantly with the wretched Rothide gnolls. A few hearty humans hold out against their enemies, but they are desperate and sparse. Dalaran sends frequent expeditions into Silverpine to defend these people and study the worgen curse — a mysterious affliction that causes its victims to transform into bloodthirsty, lycanthropic worgen when the moon rises. The Silverpine is Forsaken & Horde territory. . Though the territory belongs to the Forsaken, their claim is disputed by the wizards of Dalaran that make expeditions the southeast to help defend the last few Alliance citizens that choose to live in the area, and agents of the Scourge who have taken possession of some of the ruined fields and steadings. Rothide gnolls operate from the mysterious Fenris Isle, and fiercely attack anyone who dares approach their dealings. To the southwest, the people of Pyrewood Village have fallen under a curse, transforming into bloodthirsty werewolves at nighttime. This is the doing of the insane archmage Arugal, who makes his home in the darkened towers of Shadowfang Keep. Silverpine Forest frequently sees battle, as Alliance forces from Southshore journey to the forsaken woods to attack the Sepulcher or enter Shadowfang. It is the edge of the Forsaken homeland, and the southernmost point where effects of the plague can be seen in the plant life. History Silverpine Forest was once kept safe by the Alliance-affiliated kingdoms of Lordaeron, Gilneas, and Dalaran. The woods were lush and beautiful, full of birdsong and the scent of tree sap and tilled earth. Farmsteads laid claim to parts of the woods, and the plentiful mines in the area yielded deposits of silver. During the Third War, the forest was affected by the plague of undeath. The forces of the Lich King invaded the woods, setting fire to the crops and massacring its people. With Lordaeron destroyed, the wizards of Dalaran busy rebuilding their home, and the citizens of Gilneas having locked themselves away behind the Greymane Wall, no one was left to take care of the forest. The plague began to affect the trees, making them pale and lifeless with disease. Since its fall, the forest has become occupied by the Forsaken, minions of Thule Ravenclaw, and the forces of Arugal. Its fate lies in uncertain hands as the opposing factions vie for control of the strategically important woods. Getting there ; Horde:From the crossroads outside Undercity, run west following the signs. To pick up the flight path, continue to follow the path into the forest until you see a signposted turn off to the west to The Sepulcher. Alternatively you can swim across Lordamere Lake from behind Undercity. ; Alliance:From Southshore run north to the main road, then turn left and head all the way in to Silverpine Forest. Geography Silverpine Forest contains no raid dungeons or PvP areas. Shadowfang Keep, the level 18-32 instanced dungeon, can be found in this zone, as well as the micro dungeon Pyrewood Village. The only travel hub in this area is the Horde aligned Sepulcher. It is possible to reach the backside of the Greymane Wall via exploiting the terrain. It is, however, quite empty, containing only a few token trees and hills before becoming flat, untextured landscape completely walled in by mountains. Maps and subregions *Topographic map of Silverpine Forest Dungeons Micro dungeon *Pyrewood Village: This village is home to a group of humans cursed by Arugal - they are doomed at night to transform into worgen. The creatures are level 13-15 elite. When in human form, the villagers are friendly toward Alliance players, though they are still hostile to the Horde. However, once night falls, the humans transform into worgen and attack both sides indiscriminately. Travel hubs The only travel hub in Silverpine Forest is the Horde-aligned Sepulcher in the north. Alliance players will have to run in from Southshore in Hillsbrad Foothills to the east. Flight paths from the Sepulcher * Undercity * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills Adjacent regions Notable characters Silverpine Forest is home to several forsaken of note. At the Sepulcher, High Executor Hadrec sends promising young forsaken to investigate the activity of the local Rot Hide gnolls. He is assisted in his efforts by Apothecary Renferrel, who also seeks to concoct a new plague using various animal organs as ingredients. And nearby, the devious Dalar Dawnweaver ponders the presence of the worgen in Silverpine Forest. Quests Silverpine Forest quests are exclusively Horde-aligned. They begin at level 10 and run through level 24, though the bulk of the questing here is level 10-20. Unfortunately, the limited number of quests here make it difficult for undead players to gain enough experience to survive in the Hillsbrad Foothills (the next zone for Horde in the Eastern Kingdoms), so many head across the sea to the Barrens to quest. Quests of note in this area include the Arugal quest chain, in which players help Dalar Dawnweaver research the curse of the mage Arugal. Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild creatures *Bears *Bog Beasts *Frenzies *Ghouls *Gnolls *Murlocs *Sharks *Skeletons *Spiders *Worgen *Worgs Category:Woods Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Silverpine Forest Category:Forsaken territories